The best part of us
by thedarkpassenger85
Summary: How can you convince the strongest woman on earth to put down her guard down and confide in you? How will Cat Grant, the Queen of all media, convince Kara to reveal her true identity to her? Perhaps by sharing something very personal about herself?
**Hi guys, I know I haven't written anything in like 4 years but I've found a new ship that inspires me.**

 **For the ones who don't know me, please be nice, english isn't my native language.**

 **Feel free to leave any comments, positive and negative. thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter one :**

It happened again. One minute Kara was meticulously taking notes to update her boss' calendar, the next she was gone.

"Kiera, are you listening? I need you to move my therapist's appointment to after I have lunch with my mother. 2 o'clock is fine." She repeated slightly rising her voice.

" Yes, Miss Grant. I'm sorry but, I forgot I have to go… pick up a prescription before the pharmacy closes. " Most of the time Kara was able to control her super hearing and suppress the sounds around her, but sometimes it was just too loud and persistent for her to ignore it.

"Sure Kiera, go." Sitting back in her chair, slightly turning towards the flat screens behind her, Cat started mentally counting down 5,4,3,2, 1.

" And we're live from National City bank and it seems that Supergirl has finally arrived!" Hiding behind the safety of a police car the reporter could barely hide his excitement and relief at the familiar sight of the girl of steel.

" So predictable." Not only was Cat Grant not born yesterday but she was also an award winning journalist. Picking up details, patterns people dismissed as insignificant was the one thing she was better at than anyone else. And listening to her deepest and strongest instincts had made one thing certain to her : Kara Danvers was indeed National City's guardian angel, Supergirl.

Cat had not reached that conclusion overnight but through a long and thorough process that included gathering data and most importantly observing both Kara and Supergirl. Not only Kara would systematically disappear right before Supergirl would appear but the physical resemblance was striking. Did she really think a simple pair of glasses would be enough to conceal her identity to someone as sharp as Cat Grant?

Over the past 3 months, Cat had written many articles about Supergirl, Jimmy Olsen had taken hundreds of pictures, the sales and online views of Catco's parutions had skyrocketed since the girl of steel had first appeared in National City and it stood to reason that revealing her true identity would be the scoop of the century. So why had Cat not published what she knew to be the truth?

Well, Cat understood how important it was for Kara to conceal her identity, how impossible it would be for her to do her job properly if people knew who she really was. The constant stalking from reporters would make it impossible for her to be the hero the city needed her to be, not to mention that it would put her loved ones at the mercy of every enemy who would without a doubt not hesitate to use them as leverage to hurt her.

If she was honest with herself though, Cat was slightly bothered and hurt by the fact that Kara had not shared her secret with her.

She had trusted her enough to give her the first interview she ever gave as Supergirl but had yet to reveal her true identity to her.

Evidently Kara was trying to protect her but somehow Cat could sense that there was something else, something much deeper that was keeping Kara from confiding in her.

Cat was very much aware that she had not been the warmest employer since Kara had become her assistant almost two years ago and she knew that she could have made more of an effort to get to know her better on a personal level.

All her flaws aside, she liked to believe that Kara saw her as a mentor, someone to look up to and that somehow she had influenced her and perhaps inspired to become Supergirl.

Far from allowing her personal feelings on the subject cloud her judgment, Cat tried to put herself in Kara's shoes and imagine how hard it must have been for her not only to have lost her entire family, race and planet and land on a strange planet but most importantly be forced to conceal the best part of her. That light she had inside her, that had given hope to so many people was the best part of her. It wasn't her strength, her x ray vision or her ability to fly but her ability to give hope to people in a society where so many lost that little light inside them that made their lives worth living.

Cat had spent a fair amount of time imagining what it was like for someone with such a pure and noble heart to be forced hide her true nature, to refrain from rescuing every puppy, woman and child in need all those years, the constant lies, guilt and perhaps even the shame and misunderstanding of why she could not be herself.

Being Supergirl wasn't easy and it had not happened in one day, becoming the most powerful woman on earth had required a long soul searching and staying the best required tremendous efforts and sacrifices. She should know, Cat Grant wasn't made in one day either.

So she'd wait patiently in the shadows until Kara was willing and ready to share her identity with her. Patiently yes, but perhaps she could give her a little encouragement.

Later that day after everyone had gone home, Cat stood on the balcony of her office, a glass of her favourite whiskey in her right hand. Looking straight ahead at the tall buildings before her, Cat started to wonder, was this her legacy? Was this what her life had amounted to? A skyscraper she personally owned, a media empire, money in the bank?Or had she accomplished more? Had she managed to manage to inspire, influence at least one person's life?

She liked to believe that on some level she had made an impression on young Kara, that perhaps, she had given her an ideal to thrive towards, a work ethic, the tools to reach her full potential. Or perhaps Kara had all those qualities in her long before they ever met and Cat had just helped bring them to the surface, giving birth to Supergirl and also, as she had noticed, a much more confident Kara who was not afraid to stand up to her boss anymore.

" Miss Grant?" Tip toeing slowly towards her boss, kara was yet again trying to come up with the perfect excuse to explain her disappearance.

"Yes Kara. Was your pharmacy all the way in Metropolis?" Slightly grinning, Cat was clearly trying to set her off balance, which she thought was only fair.

" I'm sorry, I… I got caught up in a personal emergency." Looking down, avoiding eye contact, Kara adjusted her glasses, that was her tell, the small sign that she was either uncomfortable or lying to Cat.

" It's alright, you're here now, safe and sound. Besides the rest of the afternoon was rather uneventful." Of course Cat had noticed Kara's tell and that every time she was close to being discovered she would readjust her glasses as if they were a shield, protecting her from discovery. She found that tell rather cute.

" Right. Do you need me?"

"Have you ever wondered why I kept Adam's existence a secret?" Cat was always very discreet about her feelings or personal life but Adam was definitely the most sensitive subject, subject she had kept hidden for over two decades.

"I … well you are a very private person, and I imagine that you wanted him to have a normal life and you wanted to keep him as far away from noisy reporters." Kara didn't need to use her super hearing to hear the slight tremor in Cat's voice as she said her son's name or to feel that she was slightly fidgeting.

"Yes. I knew that the nature of our relationship or rather our non existent relationship would raise many questions. I suppose when you're the Queen of all media, it's only fair game that your competitors would take interest in your personal life and I knew it would have unpleasant consequences for him, but also I suppose I wasn't willing to face people's judgement."

" You were afraid of people's judgement? I thought you always raised above all critics?" For as long as she could remember Kara never saw Cat showed the slightest interest in what people thought of her, as a person or as a reporter. She knew her own worth and what people thought didn't really matter. That confidence and sense of self worth was what made Kara admire Cat so much.

"Yes, when it pretends to me on a professional level or even certain aspects of my personal life, but this, I suppose Adam is where I drew the line. I was, still am, unwilling to be reminded that for all my incredible accomplishments I failed the one thing a woman is not supposed to fail at, being a mother." Saying those words, it didn't occur to Cat that this confession could very well change Kara's opinion of her, that it could destroy that strong, confident, almost indestructible image she had worked so hard to build.

"Oh, I don't think you failed. You were not ready to be a mother at the time and you made a terrible decision because you knew it was the best for Adam, even if you knew it was going to haunt you for the rest of your life. For what it's worth, I think that is the bravest thing you have ever done, Miss Grant." Kara had rarely Cat so vulnerable, if ever really. There was a beating heart and a tortured soul behind all that confident demeanor after all.

" You're too kind Kiera. But I think I will carry that decision with me for the rest of my life, whether or not Adam ever forgives me. I'll tell you something though. Keeping this secret and those feelings to myself all these years wrecked me more than abandoning him. Secrets darken your soul Kiera, especially when what you're hiding is the best part of yourself. He is the reason I am who I am today, the reason I worked so hard, why I thrived towards perfection, so that that my decision to not raise him was not for nothing. He is the best part of me, like Carter is ." This conversation Cat had started was initially meant to put Kara at ease, gain her trust and most importantly reflect on things but somehow Kara had managed to reverse the situation and Cat had found herself safe enough to confide in her. That was one of her powers, she had the ability to make people around her feel safe, she knew how to listen without ever judging them or making people feel inadequate.

" I understand, but he is in your life now and while it will take time, I'm sure you and Adam will end up building a beautiful relationship and for it's worth, Carter loves you very much."

" I know, I try to do right by him, to better myself, for him, every day. But I digress, you must have better things to do than listen to me ramble about my bad life choices." As she swallowed the last drop of her whiskey Cat was suddenly pulled back into reality.

" No, not at all, I'm happy and flattered that you felt comfortable enough to talk to me about it." At first Kara thought that writing this letter to Adam might have created more problems than anything else but now, seeing how Cat had clearly been reflecting on her own mistakes and had been trying to rectify them she was starting to believe that maybe just this once, being nosy was the right choice.

"Well, you're certainly cheaper than my therapist. Now go, go do whatever you millennials do on a friday night." Snapped back to reality Cat was quick to dismiss Kara before she'd feel compelled to confide in her, exposing herself even more.

" I'm just gonna order take out and watch tv with my sister." Truth be told, Kara would have loved to stay here a little longer, as it was apparent that Cat was in need of a confident, but she could hear people being mugged, fighting or drunk drivers sitting behind the wheel and she knew that Cat would have to wait.

" Sure, go. Oh and Keira, I may not seem like the warmest person on earth but my door is always open, if you ever need to talk about anything. I won't judge." As she said those words, Cat Grant was hoping that opening up to Kara, exposing herself to her would not only help Kara trust her but also help her see that it is perfectly okay to have doubts and even weaknesses, that it was okay for the strongest woman on earth to sometimes feel her legs shake a little or a heart beat a little faster than usual.

" Yes Miss Grant, thank you. Have a good evening."

Unfortunately Kara was too busy that night to properly reflect on that rather intense and enlightening conversation with her boss but she had left the CatCo building feeling a little bit closer to Cat, that woman she believed for the longest time was without any weaknesses or doubts and realized that, strangely enough, her ability to recognize her own limitations and mistakes might be Cat's strongest weapon and that the vulnerability and willingness she had showed her tonight had brought them a little closer.

The two most powerful women on earth were perhaps not that different after all.

* * *

 **Alright guys, tell me what you think.**  
 **Was I right to start writing again? Should I continue?**


End file.
